


Shimmering Waveforms

by 1helios1



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Identity Issues, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helios1/pseuds/1helios1
Summary: Morgan contemplates her nature on her way to embarking on a new venture.





	Shimmering Waveforms

She ignited the engines of the small capsule ship and felt the sensation of weight engulf her again as she accelerated away from Talos 1 toward the Frankenstein. At this distance she could not see the operator swarm that flitted about the ship, finalizing its assembly, though she could see the lights of their welders though and infer them. _Perception being imperfect, that's not so unlike seeing them. _She imagined that the Morgan from before the tests would have found that thought pointlessly philosophical, not that she really felt like she knew that Morgan. Not in any way that truly mattered.__

____

____

Over her shoulder she could hear February softly correct her attitude. She could sense the others' judgment when she introduced February. They no doubt saw it as an act of narcissism to make another bot in her image. But not having one had felt strange, and a new Morgan warranted a new mirror, and... _and in the still night hours when I was not quite sure who I was anymore I needed a stable version. A backup. _She watched the relative velocity indicator tick up for a few moments more, and shutdown the engine. She felt the suit valves pressing into her belly fall away from her, and all was weightless once again.__

____

____

“Morgan, I'm seeing a shadow on your current trajectory. Probably nothing, possibly debris or...just pitch over plus five degrees and you should clear it.”

February floated closer as Morgan fired the RCS. There was no point telling her brother that she was well aware of the object and had already verified that her trajectory wouldn't bring her closer than five hundred meters to the object. 

“He worries about you. Your all that he has left, I think.” February had a habit of vocalizing Morgan's thoughts. Outsourcing her inner monologue was too strange sometimes, although she didn't think February sounded all that much like her. Was her voice that flat? That affectless? She would have liked to ask Alex's opinion but he would read too much into the question.

“He has you, too.” Morgan countered. February was silent for moment.

“I suppose.”

“It will be sunrise on the Frankenstein in just a few minutes. Play something...optimistic, would you February?”

Soft, rising music filled the capsule and they watched in silence as different planes of the Frankenstein caught the light, casting sharp shadows from its solar panels, currently in their deployed position to drink up the sun in anticipation of their departure. She could hear her brother's words echo in her mind.

“We're gonna shake things up, like old times.” 

_You have **no** idea. ___


End file.
